Wish
by naalalala12
Summary: Rukia wished to feel whole again. Will she get her wish?


A/N: Review are much appreciated! (:

Disclaimer: I so do not own Bleach!

"Ring…" the bell rang, signaling the change of classes. Here in Karakura high school, they have a homeroom system where students change

classes every hour. The bell woke Rukia up from her slumber as the lesson before was self-study and she slept for the whole lesson despite the constant chattering around her. Argh, literature's next, Rukia complained in her head.

She glanced up at the only clock hanging in the classroom, wishing time to go forward by a few minutes that she would be in her literature's class without having to move. Her seat was comfy, or maybe it was just the rain, making her feel as if she is in her bed now, lying on her bright orange quilt. Or even better, a few hours. But, this is reality, and you have to face it.

Never mind, one more hour left, till home-sweet-home. Rukia gathered up her books to prepare to go to Mr Ishida's class, her literature teacher.

"Thump!" her books slipped from her fingers and dropped to the ground, making a loud sound. Or so Rukia thought these books made a loud sound. But nobody in the class seemed to turn her way. Everybody just continued chatting on, with their friends in small groups, completely oblivious of Rukia and the sound made by her books.

Rukia sighed and picked up her books, the feeling of invisibility seemingly increasing. How long have I been feeling invisible? Rukia questioned herself. Ever since I broke up with Renji. The answer was there all along. Rukia knew it but she just wanted to avoid it at all cost.

Rukia had friends, but she would not really consider them to be her friends. She felt that they made friends with her because she had dated Abarai Renji, one of the hottest guys in Karakura high school, well-known by many students in the school, who belonged to the 'Royal Family'. The 'Royal Family' was made up of a group of boys and girls who were beautiful, handsome, popular, those who can blend in well with others.

Well, but now Rukia had broken up with Renji after fonding out that he was gay. YES, GAY. And all the girls who kept on pestering her after finding out that she was dating with renji all stopped pestering her. They even seemed to forget her, only knew her as the 'girlfriend who had a gay boyfriend'. But nevertheless, they still made small talk with her as renji became rukia's best friend ever since their breakup.

It was no harm making friends with people who have friends from the 'Royal Family'. Better to have them as friends than enemy right? However, Rukia's top desire was tovfeel belonged, to feel whole. She did not desire to be back with renji again, as many people had asked her whether they were going to be together again, although she admits that she still loved him.

Rukia wanted to find a group who understands her, instead of just trying to suck up to her. A group of friends who can make her feel belonged, make her feel whole again. Rukia felt that a piece of her went missing when she broke up with renji. The missing piece was gone with renji, with the night, the stars the day they broke up. No matter how many times she dated with other guys to try to piece the missing piece back, she still feels like an unfinished puzzle.

Rukia sighed again and staggered out of the classroom, her books seemingly too heavy for her petite body structure to withstand. The people near her just kept on chatting as Rukia tried to carry her books to her literature class, which was 3 classrooms away. And that was very far, which means she might be late for her class. Oh, and don't forget her heavy books.

"I'll be late." Rukia muttered to herself. And that will be the worst case scenario as Mr Ishida always likes to keep back latecomers. Rukia can't wait to go home, to get out of this school, a place where she can never find a group to belong in. Only in her home she can feel that. Maybe it's because of the warmth her house seemed to emit that she can feel temporary whole. And that was enough, Rukia thought.

Curse those books; she should have just kept them under the table like everyone else. Instead of trying to do the impossible by carrying these books to the literature class.

"Come on, Ruk, I'll help you." A hand shot out from Rukia's side and attempted to carry some of the books from Rukia's arms as Rukia staggered on. It was renji and rukia was glad that she still had a friend in this school or probably evens this whole wide world. A friend who truly cared for her, understands her. But he could not make her feel whole, well obviously, since he was the one who made her feel invisible. Nevertheless, he was still her best friend.

"Thanks, renji." Rukia smiled at him and stopped, waiting for him to lift off some books from her heavy load. The only friend she can ever count on, well for almost everything. They were best friends even before they started a relationship. Rukia tried not to dwell on the fact that there were many pairs of eyes staring at them as they walked on, bewildered by their intimacy. Would you be your ex-boyfriend's best friend, especially if he was gay and that was the main reason to your breakup?

They started stroding to Mr Ishida's class and this time, Rukia found that she could keep up to Renji's pace. Renji must have carried more than what she expected him to carry. Thanks, renji. I owe you. For a lot of things. Rukia smiled while thanking renji in her head.

"Here." Renji slid the literature's classroom open, motioning for rukia to enter. Rukia plodded to a desk near the teacher's desk, while renji went to sit beside her. They weren't late, in fact, they just made it in time, for after sitting, Mr Ishida came in, motioning for the class to settle down.

"Open your books to page 45," Mr Ishida bellowed. Rukia sighed and flipped open her book. She wasn't really interested in literature; she was more of an art person. She would rather be in the art room all day than in literature's class for an hour. As she kept on daydreaming about art, about what she was going to add to her art expo's paintings, she saw him.

He was sitting beside her and had white hair. Yes, white, as if he looked that old to have white hair. He had a sort of golden-like skin, making him look as if he was glowing, even though there were lights in the classroom. Or maybe it was brown. Rukia could not make up her mind. And he was staring at her, with turquoise eyes, eyes that captivated and also frightened Rukia.

She lowered her head out of fear; fear that he might do something to her. Wait, that's not even the main problem. Where did he come from, and who is he? Rukia did not recognize him at all, especially his white hair. Rukia would have recognized him right away if she saw him before as she liked to study people, their expressions, feelings and actions. Maybe that'a why she loved art so much.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Rukia replied, trying to ignore the boy and his stare.

"Mr abarai, ms kuchiki, please keep quiet." Mr ishida bellowed.

"sorry." Both of them chanted.

"Say, renji, did you see the boy sitting beside me?" rukia whispered.

"Who? There is no one beside you, cept for me." Renji answered, smiling to rukia.

"Oh, yeah, haha." Rukia replied, voice full of fear. No one can see him, except for her. And he was still staring at her.

" Mr. abarai, ms kuchiki, one more time and it's the detention room for both of you!" Mr ishida snapped.

"sorry." Both of them chanted. The literature class seemed longer than usual, or maybe it was just that Rukia wished that this was all a dream, some sort of prank pulled by renji. That the boy can be seen by everyone. Not only her.

"ring…" the bell rang, as if it had answered Rukia's wish. And as quickly as possible, Rukia gathered up her books and ran out of the classroom as fast as her legs could take her. Maybe the boy was an illusion, or maybe there was something wrong with her eyes, Rukia thought trying to calm herself.

Tap. She could feel a hand on her shoulder. Please, don't let it be him. Please. Please. Rukia pleaded.

"hey, Ruk. You all right?" Renji asked.

Oh, renji. Yeah, I totally forgot about him.

"Ummm, yeah, I felt sick so I wanted to go home early." Rukia lied.

"Are you alright?" renji asked, concerned. And to think they broke up. She felt uncomfortable, renji was still so concerned about her, but rukia knew they could not be back together again, as an item.

"Yeah, fine. Better go now." Rukia smiled and waved goodbye to renji. Rukia walked down the pathway near her school as branded cars drove past her. Those cars belonged to the 'royal family', but renji did not own one. His family was as poor as Rukia's.

As rukia strode home, assuring herself that what she saw today was just an illusion, she heard footsteps behind her, She turned and the boy was behind, staring at her…


End file.
